Today, there exists many types of electronic devices such as mobile telephones, media players, GPS modules, palmtop computers, cameras etc. Such devices comprise a user control interface having an output device, for example in the form of a display for presenting visual information such as letters, digits and also graphics and symbols related to the operation of the device in question. Furthermore, these devices have a data input interface enabling data input from a user.
Today, a number of different configurations of data input interfaces exist, such as touch panels, keypads and the like. There are a number of different keypads arranged to facilitate the input operation of a user. When operating a device comprising a conventional keypad a multi tap operation of a key are often needed to input a desired letter or symbol in a text message and there is a need to facilitate the operation of inputting data performed by a user.